Duty, or love?
by Thalico RULZ
Summary: Nico's last thoughts as he finally lets go of Thalia. Thalia's POV included.
1. Nico's POV

[**Nico's POV**]

I noticed you come to camp today. Your bright blue eyes, electric blue.

You seemed so happy, confident in your duty as a Hunter of Artemis.

There are times I wished you hadn't taken the vow.

Then Percy wouldn't have had to make so many sacrifices.

But then again, you would have had to.

* * *

Now I'm old as you. Older, even.

You're stuck at the age of fifteen forever. Me, I'm sixteen.

I watched you talk, happy, with Percy and Annabeth.

I watched you from the shadows, as I always do.

Quiet, unnoticed.

* * *

Your eyes caught mine, and you gestured me over with a smile on your face.

I felt a spark, and I walked over, a shy smile on my face.

I joined you in your conversation; you were talking about the adventures you had with the Hunters.

Annabeth tried to convince you to leave the Hunt.

You probably didn't notice the pain in my eyes when you said, "No."

* * *

Then you asked me, "Nico, you're sixteen now. Do you have any girls you like?"

_"Yes, I do. It's you, Thalia."_ I wanted to say.

But I simply shook my head, and said "No one."

You continued on, oblivious to my carefully emotionless face.

_"Come back to camp," _I wanted to say.

But I didn't.

* * *

You seemed happy.

I just wanted you happy.

So I was quiet.

* * *

After the conversation, Percy and Annabeth went away for their activities.

You didn't, since you weren't a camper.

I stood there, unsure what to say, all the while keeping an emotionless face.

It took me a while to realize you were asking me something, a concerned look oin your face.

I shook my head, mumbled I was okay, and pushed past, heading to my cabin.

I could hear you asking if I was fine.

_'I'm not fine. I'm far from fine'_ I thought.

* * *

I lay down on my bed, looking at the ceiling, where I had taped a picture of you.

I just let my thoughts wander, but they all drifted to you.

I sighed, and closed my eyes.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, moonlight shone through the curtain.

I sat up, looking out.

The moon was glowing, casting the lake in a silvery sheen.

The moon reminded me of the Hunters, and you.

Every thought I had, led to you.

* * *

Almost as if I was in a trance, I had walked out.

To the silver lake.

Percy wouldn't know, he's asleep.

Nobody could help me.

I was too deep in my own pain.

* * *

Now, I'm feeling the level of water rise to my knees.

Up to my chest.

Up to my neck.

The water is thrashing wildly.

Poseidon is angry with me for entering his domain.

* * *

I felt a faint smile flicker across my face.

Maybe he'll make it quick.

_Up to my eyes..._

The water filled my lungs, and closed over my head.

I felt strangely detached, calm, and weightless.

* * *

Through the water, I can see campers coming out, alerted by the naiads.

Of them all, Percy, Annabeth, and Thaliua are the closest.

_Thalia.._

_"Don't worry"_ I wanted to tell them.

Percy reached out, and I could feel the pressure recede as he controlled the water.

* * *

But it's too late for him.

Before I'm out of the water, darkness washed over my eyes.

I just had time to say _"Thalia, I love you.."_ before I see my vision fading into black.

* * *

_Thalia, you chose duty._

_I chose love._

_Goodbye, Thalia._

_I'll wait for you._

_Be happy..._


	2. Thalia's POV

[**Thalia's POV**]

When I came to camp, I had come as a Hunter of Artemis.

I had found a home in the Hunt.

A family in the Hunters.

They had put my heart back together, after Luke had broken them.

* * *

At camp, my old home, I found my best friends, Percy and Annabeth.

It was unsettling to notice that they now were older than me.

They weere excited to see me here, and I was, too.

For a moment, it was as if Luke had never bretrayed us.

It was then I noticed a boy standing in the shadows.

* * *

He had black hair, pale skin, and wore black clothes.

But what interested me the most were his eyes.

Pitch black, dark as a nightmare.

Deep as a bottomless pit.

The eyes oif Nico di Angelo.

* * *

Nico.

The boy I had rescued, when he was a boy of ten.

Now he looks sixteen.

Older than me.

The boy whose sister had been a Hunter.

* * *

I took up the title of Lieutenant to escape the prohecy, yes, but there was another reason.

His sister was supposed to be the Lieutenant, but she died for us.

So I felt honor-bound to take it up.

So I did.

* * *

But as soon as I saw those dark eyes, I felt a twinge of regret.

I called hinm over,to see those eyes again.

He did, and those eyes were filled with an unreadable emotion.

Sorrow filled me as I realized he must hate me, since I'm a Hunter.

* * *

But when I told of my adventures, wincing inside, his face seemed to harden.

A flare of hope sparked.

But I had to extinguish it.

Annabeth had asked me of staying in camp.

For a moment, I thought I had seen hope flicker in their depths.

To die away when I said "No."

* * *

I really wanted to stay, I truly did.

But doubt kept me back; Was it the right choice?

The Hunters depended on me, my duty as their Lieutenant.

The Lieuteant of the Hunters.

The Hunter of Artemis.

* * *

I needed a him; They gave me that.

I wanted a family; They gave me warmth.

I wanted comfort; They comforted me.

I wanted power; They gave me immortality.

They did so much for me to throw it away.

* * *

_more coming soon_


End file.
